1. Field
The following description relates to a direct memory access controller and a method of operating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Direct Memory Access (hereinafter, simply referred to as DMA) is generally used in microprocessor systems, integrated microcontrollers, and the like. DMA controllers can be used to transfer data from a memory to peripheral devices or vice versa, independently from a CPU of a computer system. Specifically, a DMA controller is directed to transfer particular data from a source location to a destination location.
A source can be generated, for example, by a data memory of a microcontroller, a memory of a peripheral device or a peripheral device itself (for example, an analog-to-digital converter, a port, etc.), or included in data that is accessible by a peripheral device. Meanwhile, a destination can be included in a memory and accordingly can be transferred at high speed in a memory device of a computer system or a microcontroller. The destination may be a peripheral device, such as digital-to-analog converter, a port, etc. The DMA controller may receive source and destination addresses to transfer data from the source to the destination.